Minecraft A New Day
by Mehpleh75
Summary: Follow Steve Persson as his new life begins in an unknown land.


Introduction

A dream is where this story begins. Dreams are always important, but sometimes reality can be better. A dream is simply just that, a dream. There is no real purpose behind a dream, just something there to make the mind happy while your body rests. This specific dream is of a man and his family. Something he hadn't dreamt of in a while. Why this dream was occurring Steve could care less. This story follows the life of Steve Persson after a strange string of events. It's about his survival and his return to civilization after a long period of time.

Chapter 1 "A New Day"

A sweet dream is all it takes to make a man forget all the troubles on and around his world. Family, the word could fill a mind with such joy not even a computer at NASA could calculate it. As I dreamed away something didn't feel right outside of the dream. Reality was starting to slip in to my dream. The smell of grass and wood started to assault my nose. Not the smell I was expecting, usually I'd expect the smell of coffee and my bed sheets. Another thing that seemed to be missing, I was feeling what I thought to be grass and dirt.

The dream was starting to fade from my mind. Groaning I gave up on keeping the dream and let reality take over. Although reality usually takes a while to set back in, like an old school computer starting up. My fist closed around whatever I was lying on which did feel like grass. As the gears in my mind started to turn faster I could hear the sound of… Birds? Curiosity was starting to set in with all the starting functions of my mind. Finally after a couple long minutes I had opened my eyes to see my mysterious new surroundings.

"Uggh" I groaned as I got up on one arm.

What I saw then was not what I was expecting at all. I was surrounded by tall brown trees. The trees were not closely bunched together but evenly spaced to a degree that I appeared to be hidden from a distance. As I got up fully to my feet I took a chance to check the rest of my surroundings. At a fully standing stance to my front were some hills with more trees. The trees were kind of different some looked like birch while others were the same ones surrounding me. To my left were rolling plains with luscious grass and spikey mountains in the background. To my right was sand, endless plains of sands with a couple of cacti scattered around the plains. Turning around 180 degrees were a couple of islands. The islands varied in size, some were large while other must have been only a couple square feet.

Somewhere in my mind an unknown instinct suddenly found its way in. I had to make a choice, which way do I go. A series of tactical plans went through my mind at that very moment. I should avoid the desert for the time being because I could die of dehydration. The plains could wait for exploration because I didn't know what kind of animals could attack me and I needed the cover. Another thought was how long could I survive out here on my own. My own, the thought hit me like a freight train off the rails. My wife, my two beautiful kids, where were they, where was I? So many questions and Plans were going through my mind that a headache was starting to form. In one instant I turned off everything going on in my mind and organized. I didn't know where I was but I could find out. My family was probably somewhere far away due to the unfamiliar surroundings so for the time being, as hard as it was, I needed to forget about them. Forget about my family, the very thought made me nauseous. No…not forget, but just keep it in the back of my mind. Next is how to survive, I would need wood for a home and other necessities. I was ready, my path was set and a new adventure was about to begin. I was ready to begin a new life in an unknown place. Without a second thought I began to walk towards the hills with the trees to search for fallen trees.

This is my first story upload that was made for a small project in English 10. Please feel free to tell me if I could improve on anything...I'm just starting to write this kind of stuff and I need tips...THANX ~Mehpleh75


End file.
